The Return of 'The Fridge'
by Ytoabn
Summary: You thought it was gone, you thought it had died. But no, the blob has RETURNED!
1. The Return of 'the Fridge'

Chapter 1...  
  
I watched as the sparks lept of the Bebop into space. My whole helmet was glowing from the sparks. I was finishing up the last of the repairs on the Bebop after we collided with a meteroid or two. Unfortunately, those repairs had to be done outside. In space. We couldn't take off untill it was fixed so I had to go out there in a spacesuit and fix the damn thing. Of course, Spike and Faye were anxiously awaiting my arrival back in the Bebop a.k.a. they were sleeping. I finally got the last piece of steel on there and welded. I grabbed my tools and shut off the magnets in my shoes. I floated around for a bit, then started reeling myself in with the life line. I was almost to the entrance, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked back to see the strangest thing in the world. It was a fridge.  
  
The fridge was floating through space, door open and everything.   
"Strange," I said to myself, "Why the hell would something like this be out here?"  
I shook it off. Our fridge had broke down about a week ago, so I figured why not just clean up this piece of space junk and use it. I grabbed the fridge, closed its door, and floated into the Bebop. Once the depressurization and all that crap was done I took of my helmet and turned to my newly acquired treasure.  
  
"Hmm..." I thought to myself, "This looks familiar for some reason... Oh well. I guess I'll have to clean out this piece of crap first."  
  
I opened the door, and that was my first mistake.  
Immeadeatly a black blob squirmmed out of there. It crawled along the floors and walls, immeadeatly stopping on the celing. I was frozen, I knew what the hell it was. I strated running for the door. It started coming for me. I dove for the door, opened it, and slamed it behind me all in one smooth motion. However, I had just slammed the door on the blob. It was caught halfway in the door. I just backed up slowly as it tried to squirm its way out.  
The blob, was back.  
  
End of Chapter 1...  
  
Sorry for the completely pointless first chapter, but I have to set it up, don't I?  
Please post all opinions. 


	2. The Return of 'the Fridge' Part 2

Ok, that first chapter was way to short, and a piece of carp. I'm going to try to bring it out of the heck hole I created.  
  
Chapter 2...  
  
(Spike POV)  
I was lounging around the living room. Eyes closed, half asleep, trying to block out the world's worries and catch up on some sleep. I was about to finally get some sleep when out of nowhere the alarm starting going off. As usual, Jet had perfect timing. I got to my feet and lazily pulled out my communicator and brought up Jet.  
"What's with the alarm Jet?"  
"Get to the cockpit, NOW!!"  
I turned off my communicator, sighed, and ran to the cockpit.  
When I got there, Faye was waiting for me, leaning against the control board.  
"What's all this about Spike?" she asked.  
"I don't know, it was Jet's idea."  
Jet came into the door, panting, as if he had just sprinted the mile to get here.  
"Where's Ed and Ein," he said once he had caught his breath.  
On cue, Ed slid out of the ventalation system landing in a heap on the floor.  
"And Ein?" Jet asked, ignoring Ed as she stood up and dusted herself off.  
Again, on cue, we heard barking far down the corridor. We looked down there to see Ein in full sprint running towards us.  
"Come on Ein," Jet yelled, "Get in here already."  
As Ein started running towards us, I saw some dark object following him. It skidded along the ground faster then Ein could run.  
Ein made a leap for the door, and Jet shut it right behind his paws. When the door had completely closed, we heard a large splat on the door.  
  
Jet ran over to the ventelation system and closed that.  
"Jet," I asked, " what's going on?"  
He grabbed duct tape from a drawer and started taping up the cracks that still showed in the ventelation system.  
"Jet, what the hell is happening."  
He took the tape to the door and started taping it shut.  
"JET, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING."  
Jet turned to me and pointed a finger at my chest.  
"You said you had killed it Spike, you said you had gotten rid off it."  
I started backing up as Jet moved forward poking me with his finger.  
"Well Spike, what the hell happened? Why the hell is it out there."  
I got my nerve back and yelled to Jet, "What the hell are you talking about???"  
Jet grumbled, turned on the security cameras that we had put outside of the cockpit. I saw a strange blob squirming outside, trying all of the cracks and crevisas for a way in.  
  
"That damn blob is back, Spike. Now, did you kill it or not."  
I took a step back, and my face stiffened up. I thought the thing was dead too. At least as far as I knew.  
"Look Jet, here's what happened. When I kicked out that fridge that the blob thing came from, I thought that I also kicked the blob off of the ship. I'm sure it got killed."  
Jet winced. He looked at the ground and said, "You know, you never told me that the damn thing came from a fridge."  
Faye stepped forward and said, "What are you talking about Jet?"   
Jet flipped on another one of the cameras to reveal a small, open refrigerator inside the hanger.  
  
"YOU BROUGHT THE DAMN FRIDGE IN???" I yelled at Jet.  
"You never told me that anything had come out of that old thing. How the hell was I supposed to know."  
"Hey guys," Faye said leaning over the monitor, "I think something is moving in the hanger."  
All three of us put our noses an inch from the monior and stared silently at the screen. Nothing was moving, everything was silent. Then, we saw some small, black blob move quickly from the fridge to the wall. Our eyes grew big as we watched it crawl along. We got even closer to the monitor when we saw another one come out. Then a third, a forth, a fifth.  
"ITS THE ATTACK OF THE HORRIBLE SPACE CREATURES!!!" exclaimed Ed.   
The shock of Ed's voice made all three of us lunge forward into the monitor. I unstuck my face from the monitor with a broken nose, and the imprint of the right corner of the monitor on my face.  
  
I readjusted my nose and looked to Ed who was putting on her classic smile.  
I turned to Jet and said, "Ok, so it appears that they are reproducing somehow in the fridge. How do we get rid of them?"  
Jet turned to me and said, "The same way we got rid of the first one, open up the air lock, and let'em get sucked out.  
"Its a little too late for that Jet," Faye said, looking at the monitor, "They have squirmed off somewhere." Jet grabbed the monitor and searched frantically, only to come back groaning.  
I heard Ed's laughter behind me. I whipped around and said, "What's so funnY?"  
"She giggled some more and said, "You are Spike-person. You thought you had gotten rid of the big bad alien, but you didn't."  
That got me pissed. "If I didn't who did?"  
"Edward, Space Cowgirl Alien Hunter. Edward was hungry so Edward at the Space Pudding"  
We all stared blankly at her.  
  
Jet put his chin in his hands and said, "Hmm... Well, they are made of old and moldy food so, ya, that would make sense. And its only six to five odds. Not bad..."  
"Jet!?!" Faye yelled, "Your not thinking what I think your thinking. Are you?"  
Jet smiled and said, "Swallow your pride boys and girls. We have to eat'em, to beat'em."  
  
End of Chapter 2...  
  
You know I'm a nerd when I put a PPG reference in a CB fanfic. Anyway, don't worry, next chapter is when all the talking and explantations are over and we finally get to the blob fighting. (Woo). And, the best part about this, I GET TO DO ANOTHER EIN FIGHT SCENE. WOO HOO HOO HOO!!!! 


	3. The Return of 'the Fridge' Part 3

Chapter 3...  
  
(Jet POV)  
  
I put my hand on the handle and looked back to Ed who was stretching.  
"Ok Ed," I said, "Here is the plan. We know that there is a blob waiting just outside that door. When I open this door, you jump in that room and eat the blob. Got it?"  
"No Sir!" Ed said with a salute, grabbed a couple of plastic utensils of the table, and got into a fighting stance.  
I groaned.  
"Ok Ed. Ready? 1... 2... 3... GO"  
I pulled open the door and Ed jumped into the room with a warcry. I looked in to see Ed standing in the middle of the room looking around. She calmly looked back and forth. She saw something move in front of her. Slowly she reached for the sporks in her pants. She took a breath, and tossed the sporks into the darkness. A sickening squish echoed back. She ran towards the darkness, and out of site. I stared into the darkness, waiting for any side of life. Ed came, after a seemingly inifinite time, holding a squirming blob by the handles of the sporks. She shoved the whole thing in her mouth, and swallowed the blob whole.   
She put all but one of the sporks back in her pants, held up that one spork and said, " Sporks. The ultimate weapon."  
She swung it around in her hand and put it back in her pants.Faye and me just stared at the sight of Ed's antics.  
Spike ran towards Ed firing and yelling, "LOOK OUT!"  
Spike 'frog-leaped' over Ed into the darkness. I heard random grunting and cursing coming from the shadows. I then saw a blob, running along the ground towards us with Spike shooting behind it. It climbed the wall to my right and got to the celing before Spike shot it right in the middle. He grabbed it off the celing and shoved the thing in his mouth. I watch as he tried to chew the thing to no aval. He closed his eyes and swallowed.  
I let out a breath I had been holding since Ed went out. Spike cleared his throat, and spit out a bullet that clanged on the ground.  
"Tastes like chicken. And don't try to chew it," Spike said with a grin, "It only makes it worse."  
I finally stepped out into the hall and said, "Okay guys, there are only four left. Lets split up and take care of them. Spike, take the kitchen, Ed, take Ein and go to the storage room, I'll take the living room, and Faye, you take the engine room."  
"Wait a second!" Faye yelled, "Who said you can tell me what to do? And do you think I'm actually going to eat one of those things???"  
"Suit yourself," I said walking off, "Let them eat you..."  
  
(Faye POV)   
  
I sneaked through the engine room, shooting everything that made a sound. I hated these damn things, why the hell did I have to eat one? Ed seems to like them, Spike thinks they taste like chicken, Jet brought the things in, why the hell don't they eat them?   
The only sound I could hear, was the silent hum of the engine, and my breath. I saw something behind me, and I doged in time to see the blob flying by me. I fired wildly as it crawled along the sides and the wall. It leapt for me again, I swiped at it with my gun, the blob was launched into the engine where it got electictued. It started glowing off and on in a yellow glow. I had to look away before I got blinded by the light. When I looked back I saw the blob collapsed on the ground smoking. I slowly inched towards it, my gun still pointed at it.  
I picked it up and looked it over.  
"Well," I said to myself, "at least I don't have to eat it raw."  
I closed my eyes, and swallowed the blob along with my pride. I gagged. It so did not taste like chicken...  
  
End of Chapter 3... 


	4. The Return of 'the Fridge' Part 4

Chapter 4...  
  
(Spike POV)  
I opened the hatch to the kitchen, with Jet by my side. Since we would be searching so close to each other, we decided to back each other up. As the light from the hanger was cast into the kitchen, I instantly saw the blob on the ground, squirm away from the light. I took a deep breath, and stepped in with Jet behind me. We were sure to stay in the light, afraid what the shadows could hide. The problem was, the hallway light, didn't provide enough light for us to see.  
"Jet, I can't see anything. Got a flashlight?"  
"I've got something better," he said, turning the stove on.  
The flame from the stove put an eriee light on the room. I looked in the corners of the room, pointing my gun wherever I looked. I heard a scream behind me, and turned to see the blob dropping from the celing on to Jet. Jet swatted at the blob in desperation as it landed on his bald head. I ran over and tried to hit the blob off of Jet's head. Instead, the blob jumped off, and I hit Jet in the head with my gun, knocking him to the ground. The blob landed on a left over skillet that was on the oven. And of course, the oven was on. The blob started to bubble and I heard a hissing sound. The thing tried to move, but it was too panicked to figure a way out.   
Jet stood up rubbing his head and said, "The thing didn't get me, but why the hell did you have to hit me in the head, Spike?"  
I ignored him and pointed over to the skillet where the blob was starting to turn a golden brown. Jet shrugged his shoulders, walked over to the skillet, and started flipping the blob like a pancake.  
"Well, atleast you won't have to eat the thing raw," I said, "By the way, it could use some salt."  
Jet used the salt shaker accordingly, grabbed it in mid-air, and swallowed it, doing his best to avoid actually tasting it.   
After taking the big gulp, he turned to me with an evil eye and said, "That needed a hell of alot more than some salt, Spike."  
"Yeah, I guess it did."  
I was grinning ear to ear. "Ok Jet, lets go ahead and get the one in the living room..."  
  
(Ed POV)  
Edward Trivusky reporting...  
I have infiltrated the alien pudding's layer. Knowing that he gains power from electric light bulbs, I have kept the lights out. (Darn you Edison).  
My faithful companion, Mini-Lassie, is on the look out, sniffing out the no good space demons scent. With a bark, Mini Lassie alerted me that the creature was sneaking up behind me. Using my ninja skills I grabbed the varmit, and fought it off. When I had it under control, I offered Mini Lassie a bite. He took his bite, and I took mine, swallowing the space pudding whole.  
Once again, I have brought peace to the ship called Bebop.  
Edward Trivusky, signing out...  
  
(Faye POV)  
I was standing out side of the hanger, waiting for Jet and Spike. When they finally came, they both looked pretty pleased.  
"So," I said, "Can I guess that you found those two blobs you were looking for?"  
"Actually," Jet said, "We couldn't find any blob in the kitchen. We must have miscounted or something. Anyway, where's Ed."  
"She and Ein ran into the hanger yelling something about "Mini-Lassie". She's locked the door behind her."  
Jet raised an eyebrow and said, "Why in hell would she do that."  
All of a sudden, the hanger door began to squeak itself open. When it did Edward's body flopped down in front of us, covered in purple spots. Ein followed her, sporitng a couple of purple spots.  
We all stared down, at the purple mass in front of us, slightly scared to look up at what had caused this.  
I heard Jet say," I think we know what happened to the blob in the living room."   
I looked into the hanger to see a giant, 9 ft blob, just standing there.  
"So," I said," It went back to the fridge to get bigger, well, I guess we could..."  
"ATTACK," Spike yelled, running at the thing, firing his gun like crazy.   
Jet followed him, in similar suit, even letting out a warrior cry.  
I sighed, men are such idiots. I dragged Ed's body away from the hanger door and closed it up. As I walked towards the cockpit, I could hear the gunshots and grunts of Jet and Spike as they fought the giant blob. I got to the cockpit, and turned on the intercom to the hanger.  
"Hey guys, might want to hold on to something."  
I then opened up the hanger doors.  
"FAYE!" I heard Jet yell, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
"Duh. I'm sending the blob out into space."  
"But were still in the hanger!"  
"Details, details," I said, kicking back my feet and listening to the sound of those two lunkheads trying not to get sucked out into space. It's such a soothing noise.  
  
The End... 


End file.
